A Love for Two
by BerylCoronet
Summary: A story about a lost love and will hopefully be found again.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love for Two**

 **A story inspired by a very beautiful song by Salvador Sobral's Amar Pelos Doi**

 **I wish to continue this if I do have the time.**

* * *

A glance to the bench in front of the massive fountain yield the same scene every single time. A young man with a short blonde hair dressed in beige baggy overcoat and black pants, he always look a little fidgety. Sometimes he would read a book, and sometimes he would just stare off at the pigeons gathering around his feet, but he is always just sitting there.

But isn't he the same as well? Going to work, going home, eating, sleeping and repeat. Perhaps the weekends are kind enough to grant him some entertainment here and there to break him out of his routine life. That's why whenever his colleagues requested his presence, or maybe when some friends needed some company. He will always be there.

It's not exactly boredom that define his life. Being bored is just too simple a word to describe how he felt every day, somehow something felt missing, but nothing is amiss. He cracked his head searching for an answer, looking up at the pretty black and white bird perching on the tree, looking to the front where the unfamiliar faces passes by him and looking to the side where cars are honking at each other on the road. Perhaps.. just perhaps he might never found out why, but he guess it doesn't really matter that much. That bird was a rare sight, the unfamiliar faces are comforting, and even the honking cars are pretty funny.

What about this guy? Wang Yao would find himself thinking about it whenever he is walking down the pathway that leads him home.

Rows of trees lined the side of the pathway in an almost equal pacing, the almost deafening splashes of water doesn't sound all that loud from this distance. Wang Yao walk the same path everyday at the same timing, and the same scene still greeted him. The blonde hair man is not doing anything today, there are no books nor pigeons gathering near his feet or anywhere in fact.

Observing the man have already been inducted into his daily routine. And Yao will always look at him the moment he appear within sight. Trees that passes by his side as he walk seem to initiate a peek-a-boo session between the two of them. Now he sees him, now he don't, now he see him again, and now he don't.

'I'm so sorry!' Yao blurted out in reflex when he bump into another pedestrian. A few apologetic bow was exchanged, followed by a series of frantic pick up and Wang Yao immediately turned back to the young man to continue his routine. The space in between the trees are never that far apart, yet Yao never felt as exposed as that very moment. The young man, seemingly piqued by the commotion, looked up from the ground and at Wang Yao.

The young man's face broke into a radiant smile and he gave a little wave with his hands. Wang Yao, in his haste, gave a tiny bow and a sheepish smile in return. He quickly turned back to the front, never daring to glance back at the young man for the rest of the duration.

And so the young man broke his routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love for Two C2**

 **Today is W** **inter Solstice Festival. I hope everyone have Tangyuan to eat.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it, and its honestly one of the few things that kept me writing.**

 **Yao seems so smitten with the young man... Will it be a good thing... or not?**

* * *

Interest is a magical thing. Be it good or bad, interest seems to fill one's head with the feeling of wanting to know or learn more about something... or rather in Wang Yao's case: someone. The endless and infinite possibilities that he could have hold in his hand, Wang Yao holds them in his head. He wanted to talk to that young man so badly, he wanted to know why is he always sitting alone in the evening. Doesn't he have a home to go back to? Or places to go?

Yet, there are just something in that young man's smile that makes him feel inferior, something that makes him hesitate to talk to that man. Is it confidence that he is afraid of? Or disbelief that somebody is smiling so earnestly towards him, and he is afraid to misunderstand that earnestness as a form of welcome. Wang Yao let out a huge sigh, the telephone ring out loud by his side, ripping through the silence of the office rudely, demanding immediate attention.

'Hello, this is Wang Yao? How can I help you?' Yao replied, silently glad that his thoughts are finally focusing back on his work.

The day ended like any other day. The breath of freedom after the first step out of the office building is always welcoming, it always brought a smile on his face even if no one is looking at it. The thought of choosing another route home crosses his mind, but he didn't entertain it.

For his body knows what he needs even when his mind doesn't.

There are no birds or interesting pedestrians nor honking cars today, but today the setting sun decided to give Wang Yao a little surprise and painted its canvas a vibrant pink and purple. Where the softness of the pink clouds complements with the purple sky, paired in with the hard silhouette of trees, it was really a scene to behold. It was so beautiful that Yao can't peel his eyes away from the skies.

Maybe, Yao thought. Maybe he can keep on pretending to look at the sky and spare himself the overwhelming shyness that is making him nervous walking the same path again. The fountain is in sight again, the trees are there as usual, but Yao is strangely sad and disappointed.

The young man is not there.

Wang Yao gave himself a smile, a smile that accepted his situation. There seem to be no point in looking at the sky when no one is there to share it with him, so Yao's head slowly tilted down and down, until the only thing within his sight are the stones and bits of weeds sticking out of the pavement.

'Hey Mister.' Yao heard. Alarmed, his head lifted up from the ground and turned around.

'Are you calling for me?' Yao answered, squinting his eyes at the silhouette in front of him. The setting sun is shining its brightest just right behind this figure. Even shielding his eyes from the excess light doesn't seem to grant him any sight of the man with the gentle voice.

'Yes.' the figure said, walking nearer to Yao. 'You dropped this yesterday.' it continued, holding out a card holder pouch towards him.

Realization hits him slowly, yet like the simmering soup mother always cooked over the long fire, the result are always extraordinary. So when realization finally hit the dense Wang Yao, he felt his heart squeezing its way up through the tight rib cage, up his esophagus before snuggling and pulsing uncomfortably inside his mouth.

The young man stopped in front of Wang Yao and smiled again, like he did yesterday. 'Hi Wang Yao, I figured it would be unfair only for me to know your name, so I'm going to tell you mine. My name is Ivan Braginsky, nice to meet you.'

'H-hi Ivan, nice to meet you.' Yao replied with a hint of bashful red across his cheeks, there's a heart in his mouth and butterflies in his stomach. It feels weird, but Yao thought that maybe... Just maybe he could get used to this feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love for Two C3**

 **It's been a long time since this is updated. This chapter goes a little longer than expected.**

 **BTS-army I hope you're doing well :)! Anything for you, so here's a new chapter.**

* * *

A second glance at the numbers located at the bottom on his computer screen yielded the same silent frustration. Wang Yao have long ago been done with his work, tapping his finger tips impatiently on the smooth surface, he stared outside the clear windows that pans out to the fluffy white clouds in the skies. The sun beat down warmly, and brought its little sunshine through the window and into his excited heart. He smiled, because today seems especially beautiful.

Is this what it feels like to be looking forward to something?

Time almost never move today, it was never this slow. It's almost like time seems to have a conscious of its own, and sensing Wang Yao's impatience from his tapping fingers, decided to tease him, dragging out a single antagonizing moment into an eternity.

But time is never a still river, and it nevertheless passes by anyway.

Yao continue to stare at the time in anticipation. One more minute he kept repeating, and he could almost swear upon his heart that it is the longest one minute he have ever endured. Yet all of a sudden, and out of nowhere, when the man name Ivan and his smiling face surface in his head, he is all too nervous again.

Yao placed his palms on his burning cheeks and try to calm himself down. He thought of yesterday's conversation and how he offered and insisted to buy Ivan dinner, if he could be brave yesterday, he could be brave today as well. But then again, this is the very first time he ever went out alone with another person, and a stranger at best.

He don't know what got over him, and he might never know. Today might not even go well, there are just as many possibilities that it could go wrong just as it could go right. Perhaps Ivan might find him a boring person and decided that he don't want to be friends with him. Wang Yao do know one thing for sure though - And that is if he let this chance slip pass his fingers, he will live to regret it.

All his doubts, and fear, nervousness and self-conscious dissipated into thin air the moment the clock hits home. Wang Yao's heart lighten at the thought of meeting Ivan, but just like how time love teasing anxious people, fate love to do so too.

'Yao, there's something I need to discuss with you.' the dreaded voice called out, casting an invisible rain cloud that dampens his eager heart.

'I have an appointment today.' Yao replied, trying hard to swallow his restlessness down his throat.

'It won't take long. It's regarding the job scope you took over from me and I will be heading overseas tomorrow.'

'Oh, okay.' he said, picking up his briefcase and followed after his colleague. Simple words. Yet it encompass all the disappointment he had in his situation, it's so heavy that they sink all the way down to the pits of his stomach, making him feel a little queasy. Hastily, he tried to dig out his phone to call Ivan, yes he felt glad that Ivan exchanged his number with him.

His eyebrow draw together. His hands shifted items after items in his briefcase, yet the phone remain unfound. Did he... He did...

Wang Yao sighed. He only hope that Ivan is kind enough to wait for him a little.

.

'I'm sorry that took longer than expected.'

'It's okay. It's better to clarify.' Yao said casually, smiling. His heart is a mess, a strange mix of weird despondent and guilt looms over it is as dark as the purple skies outside. Time was never a merciful lord, it would be unwise to assume it has been.

But still his heart is indignant.

He was never indignant about much things. But is it really right to just let this go, he thought. Feet started picking up pace, he soon he found himself running across the corridor towards the lift.

'If.. if.. if he's there... Still waiting, then I must apologize to him.'

Everything smeared into a blur as he ran out of the lift and towards the office building door. The conflicting feelings doesn't matter, nothing matters until he reaches there and confirmed that he have left. The glass door from afar are dotted with droplets of rain from the gloomy skies, a reflection of his heart, but an inconvenience to a man wishing to find his friend.

But amidst the blurry streetlights stood a familiar silhouette, one that is seemingly waiting.

Yao's heart swells up with hope again.

Is that...

He thought. As he slowly walks towards the glass door, pushing pass it, the sound of roaring rain overwhelm his ears. But he can hear his heart loud and clear, his heart that is jumping with anticipation and joy.

'Ivan?'

The man turned around. 'Are you talking to me?' he asked in bewilderment.

'Ah, I'm sorry. I have mistaken you for another person.' he smiled, shaking his head in his folly.

Mildly disappointed, but the situation demanded to be accepted anyway. Perhaps, he thought too much about it. No one would really wait this long, and in this rain. He should apologize to Ivan tomorrow, he decided.


End file.
